


All I Want for Christmas is You (Clexmas20)

by forgot_my_art



Series: Clexmas 2020 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bellamy Blake & Lexa Friendship, Christmas Party, Clarke Griffin and Lexa in Love, Clexmas20, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Drunk Lexa (The 100), Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Established Relationship, F/F, Holy Clexmas! 7 Days of Clexa, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgot_my_art/pseuds/forgot_my_art
Summary: Clarke is in Arkadia, and most of Lexa’s advisors and servants were given off for Christmas Eve and Christmas day. She’s going to spend her Christmas alone...again. Unbeknownst to her, Clarke has roped her friends into grudgingly throwing a party in Polis. Eventually it devolves into drunk flirting.“Your smile? It Makes my day.”“Your happiness? I live for that.”“A room? Fucking get one.”
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Clexmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063829
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	All I Want for Christmas is You (Clexmas20)

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda ran out of ideas for this. So I integrated the meme. I swear it started out as a proper fanfic.  
> Trigger warning for people who are triggered by alcohol and people being drunk.

Lexa leans her elbows on the sill of the open arched window. An intricate goblet filled with wine. She raises it to her lips and takes another sip, just watching the skyline of her beautiful city. It seemed so peaceful. It made her feel content watching her people being able celebrate instead of fighting war after war. Her sacrifices had paid off. Costia, Gustus, Anya, and all the warriors who had sacrificed themselves to her cause.

“Heda”, a voice interrupted her thoughts. She sighed and schooled her expression to be unimpressed, turning around to face the intruder, a messenger boy of maybe 10 years old. His head is bowed respectfully and hands clasped behind his back.

“What is it?” she asks softly. 

He is still panting, chest heaving, probably from running up here to find her. “There is an urgent matter that requires your attention.”

She nods, preparing herself inwardly. Of course, her duty calls even on Christmas day.  _ To those lost _ , she thinks before downing the rest of the goblet and hurrying forward. “Bring me there.”

-0-

Lexa had been prepared for a brawl between ambassadors at a bar, maybe a major conflict, a small Christmas rebellion. What she didn’t expect was for him to bring her to her own throne room. When Lexa turned around to question him, the boy had already disappeared down the corridor. She breathed out through her nose with a scowl. Lexa really hoped nobody was messing with her throne room.

Lexa throws the heavy double doors open and storms inside, and freezes. Standing in front of her are Clarke and her friends. Her throne room ceiling is lit by candles that were hung up, garlands strung up all around, and there were several tables worth of food and tasty treats. Clarke holds a cake and looks at her shyly. “Surprise.”

When Lexa keeps gaping at her, Clarke starts to look nervous and shifts from foot to foot. The silence is starting to get awkward. Lexa didn’t know what to say. Ever since her conclave, nobody had really cared what happened to the Heda during Christmas, especially after Costia died. They were all too busy celebrating with their own friends and family. Lexa had killed her own friends and family.

Lincoln steps forward to break the silence with a nod of his head in respect. He may spend most of his time with his lover in skaikru, but he still honored his leader. “Clarke said you’ve never had a Christmas party, and I thought why not test out the Commander’s alcohol tolerance?” He holds up his hands, each holding a bottle of moonshine. 

Lexa decides to use the diplomatic approach at this moment. She loves Clarke with all her heart, but drinking with a bunch of strangers who used to hate your guts, just for fun, was an awful idea. “Rest assured i have received your sentiments throwing this party here for me, but it is better for me to stay sober just in case.”

“What, you a chicken? The commander can’t take a little bit of alcohol?” Bellamy challenged. Suddenly Lexa’s blood was boiling. How dare this sky boy make her seem weak in front of Clarke? What if Clarke thought Bellamy was stronger because he didn’t refuse the alcohol? That would be a problem.

Lexa moved forward and wrapped an arm around Clarke’s waist, pulling her close possessively. Clarke makes a noise of surprise but doesn’t pull away. In fact, Lexa completely misses her amused smile, because Clarke knows Bellamy’s completely aware of what he’s doing and it’s working. He has gotten Lexa to enjoy the party, and simultaneously challenged Lexa enough for her to puff up like a peacock.

“Alright then, let’s play a drinking game. That should help us get to know each other”, Lincoln said in an attempt to dissolve the tension.

“Never have I ever!” Raven whooped. The entire group groaned in unison except for Lexa and Lincoln.

Lexa blinked at Raven like a curious owl. “Never have I ever? What is that?”

“Somebody says something they’ve never done. If they’ve done it, they drink. That’s it, that’s the game!”

Lexa nods sagely, ever the wise and composed commander. “That sounds like a good game. Let’s play that.” With that, everyone gathered on the floor in a circle, bottles of moonshine at the ready. A tense silence permeated the air.

-0-

Turns out, the tense silence didn’t last long. Soon everyone had a pleasant buzz in their system. Octavia was squarely in Lincoln’s lap by the time they were ten minutes in, Bellamy somehow ended up next to Lexa, both of them being targeted by the others so badly that they were drunk enough to have their arms around each other, laughing about a joke that only they seemed to understand. Heck, even Raven was drunk enough not to feel much pain.

Clarke herself was comfortably nestled under Lexa’s other arm. Clarke was so warm against Lexa that Lexa half wanted to just fall asleep with Clarke as a blanket. Except she didn’t because that wouldn’t be fair to Clarke, and Clarke deserved the world, not to be treated like an object that could keep Lexa warm.

“O’ was such a cute kid, Lexa you don’t even know”, Bellamy gushed. “She would run up to me with her eyes all wide and excited every time I came home.”

Octavia, who was cuddling with Lincoln on the ground, rolled her eyes. 

“Oh yeahhhh Aden was like that too when he was little. Always followed me ‘round”, Lexa slurred out, head nodding as if it was moving through molasses as she took another sip of moonshine.

She opened her mouth to continue talking to Bellamy, when Clarke clumsily climbed into her lap, straddling her. “Baaaaaaaabbbbyyyy”, Clarke drawled out. “Your eyes are so pretty…I want them on me.”

Lexa’s hands instinctively went to Clarke’s waist as she leaned up to kiss her gently. One of Clarke’s hands finds its way into Lexa’s hair to pull her even closer. It isn’t long before Lexa is hesitantly licking Clarke’s lips. It warmed Clarke’s heart how gentle Lexa was with her. When they finally pull back for air, Lexa’s drunk brain is still short circuiting. Clarke is smiling and giggling. “Klark...oyu mouj… Your smile? It makes my day.”

Clarke only giggles more, slapping Lexa on the shoulder repeatedly and latching her lips to Lexa’s neck, kissing and suckling. “Your happiness? I live for that.”

Lexa was about to reply that she was certainly happy now with Clarke, when a grumble sounded from somewhere behind Clarke. “A room? Fucking get one”, Raven complained playfully.

Clarke pulled her lips away from Lexa’s neck and groaned. “Raven-!”

Except Lexa was picking her up, hips still attached to each others and Clarke let’s out a squeal, clamping her legs and arms around Lexa so she doesn’t fall off. “Shall we, my love?” 

Clarke nods eagerly and they are off, stumbling out of the throne room and down the hall.

-0-

On Christmas morning, Lexa wakes up to Clarke spooning her. Lexa is hungover and her pride is a little hurt that she’s the little spoon. Even that cannot dampen her mood though, because she has everything she wants. All she wanted for Christmas was Clarke.


End file.
